Randomosity
by Black January
Summary: 100 drabble challenge. 33: She hated his smile. She hated his laugh. But, most of all, she hated they way they looked at him.
1. Expectations

Discalimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

33. Expectations

She hated him.

She hated his smile. She hated his laugh, the way it bubbled out of his small mouth. She hated his eyes, the way they stared up at her with sparkling curiosity.

But, most of all, she hated the way they looked at him. How her parents stared at him, longingly. The way they talked to him, lovingly.

They never looked at _her_ that way. And they never talked to _her_ that way. They barely spoke to her at all. The most she got from them was that look of doubt, like they still couldn't believe that she shared their blood.

Her aunt and uncle had dropped him off before leaving for their 2 week vacation. It had only been 4 days and yet she knew that, if given the chance, her parents would trade her away just to keep that little child. The child they had always wanted.

"Samantha" her mother said "Could you bring Alex some milk?"

Funny how she suddenly had no problem with nicknames.

"Why can't he get it himself?" She asked bored.

"Samantha, he's only seven years old" her mother sighed

So? He's not disabled. I learned how to get things myself when I was five. She felt like saying it, but she didn't. No need to sound bitter and jealous.

Alex turned to look at her, distracted from playing his PSP. Once again, curiosity burned in them. Sam hated the way her mother noticed him move and smiled at him. She walked over to him and stroked his golden blond hair. He blinked at her.

"Would you like Samantha to bring you some milk?"

Alex glanced in my direction again before smiling up at her. "No thank you" he replied sweetly.

Sam wanted to vomit in disgust at how her mother's eyes brightened with admiration and love. Jealousy tugged on her heart and anger pulsed through her veins. She silently slipped out of the room and up the stairs. When she stepped inside her room she noticed it was colder than usual.

"Danny, I know your there. You can come out." She murmured.

He materialized behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her against his chest and whispered in her ear. "Don't take it out on him, Sam." He said gently "He's not doing it to hurt you."

At first, hurt and anger boiled her blood at his words, like he was taking _his_ side over hers. Then, she was calmed by the soothing touch of his hands rubbing her arms. She turned and snuggled into him.

"I know." She sighed "It just feels like I'll never live up to their expectations"

"You shouldn't feel like you need to live up to them. You're better than that." He stated.

So, maybe she couldn't live up to her parents' expectations.

But, at least she could live up to Danny's.

--

review please


	2. Seeking Solace

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Never have, never will.

5. Seeking Solace

(Sequel to Expectations)

Sam stirred when she felt something poke her. Unconsciousness was fading from her and the fog began to clear. She blinked sleepily as she felt it again. Something tapped her shoulder. The velvety softness of her bed and the sound of the rain against her window began to lull her back to sleep. She shut her eyes and her mind began to fog again.

"Sam?" a voice murmured

She was suddenly jolted awake at the familiarity of the voice. She flipped onto her side to see who had said her name.

Two small emerald eyes stared at her. One of them was slightly hidden by messy blond hair. He was standing at the side of her bed.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him. Her eyebrows furrowed into a glare.

"I had a bad dream" he whispered.

"So? Sometimes I have bad dreams too. Deal with it" she muttered harshly

Alex eyes watered slightly and Sam felt her resolve crumble slightly. "The lightening scares me" he whimpered.

"Why can't you sleep with your aunt and uncle?"

"I'm scared they might yell at me like Daddy does" he whispers "I don't want them to hate me like Mommy and Daddy do"

Sam paused and thought of her Aunt Cassandra and Uncle David. They always seemed so nice to her. They seemed to except her for who she was, not like her parents. Every time she was there they complimented her and told how smart and pretty she was.

But…come to think of it, every time she visited them they sent Alex to his room. She remembered how they tried to block his report card from view and how they were always telling him dress more appropriately.

She remembered how, as a little girl, she would sleep with her grandmother because her parents kept the door locked. She remembered how often they had kept her in her room when they had guests over. And, she remembered how they sometimes looked at her like she some sort of alien.

Sam was stunned at how similar she and Alex really were.

He was still standing there. Fear in his eyes, not just of the lightening but of rejection. Tears spilled down his cheeks as the skies thundered loudly, before he quickly rubbed them away. Sam felt the shard of ice in her heart melt away.

"Come on" she sighed as she moved over and pulled up the covers. He didn't hesitate to climb in and curl up in her bed.

He kept his eyes shut tightly as he snuggled closer to her. She heard him sniffle quietly and rubbed his back in soothing motions.

"It's ok." She whispered "I won't let it hurt you"

And only a few minutes later, he was asleep. Snoring lightly and still curled up to her side.

Sam let exhaustion cloud her mind and protectively put her arm around him. One last thought ran though her brain before she slipped into unconsciousness.

She'd be there for him. After all, that's what family does.

--

please review


End file.
